Le calvaire de Kelly
by bansheeback
Summary: Les personnages sont ce du groupe one direction (quand zayn était toujours présent), pas besoin de connaitre le groupe pour comprendre la fiction. Attention il y aura du lemon et une romance gay.


**Alors c'est ma première fiction soyez indulgente,tout les avis,questions... sont les bienvenue, pour une première** **publication** **je ne sais pas trop quoi dire bonne lecture**

Kelly ouvre la porte de son nouvelle appartement,referme vite la porte une habitude qu'elle a pris durant son enfance. Elle possède peu de meuble,un lit,un dressing,une table avec des chaises. Après avoir déballer ses valises,elle décide de sortir afin de repérer ou se trouve l'université. Elle marche pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à arriver devant un immense bâtiment digne d'un film d'horreur ,tellement,qu'a cette vue un frisson la parcours.

-Je sens que cette année va être encore pire que je le pensais.

La jeune fille n'était pas enjouer de devoir retourner à ses études et encore moins dans un lieu qui lui est inconnue. N'étant pas d'humeur pour se faire à manger,elle se dirige vers la fast-food le plus proche de chez elle. Au comptoir,Kelly commande un cheese burger et des frites,ce n'est pas un repas qui lui plaît spécialement mais elle en avait bizarrement envie. Elle s'installe avec son plateau sur une table. La jeune fille dîne tranquillement mais elle est interrompu par 2 jeunes qui ont décidé de ce joindre à elle.

-Belle demoiselle tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de rester seul alors qu'il commence à faire nuit s'exclama un métisse,plutôt musclé avec de beau yeux couleur bronze.

-On va rester avec toi pour te tenir compagnie répliqua un blond aux yeux azure plus petit que son ami mais tout même plus grand que la jeune fille.

Elle souffle exaspérer par ce comportement,elle ferme la boite qui contenait son repas.

-Pas la peine vous m'avez coupé l'appétit,et je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie tel que vous deux.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand l'un des deux garçons se mis sur son chemin. Elle pose sa main sur le bras du jeune homme et le décale gentiment de sa route. Kelly les entend parler cependant elle les ignore touts de même pour se concentrer sur le trajet qu'elle doit parcourir pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle fut de retour,elle prit une douche pour se détendre,se mis en pyjama. Enfin elle s'engouffre dans ses draps pour pourvoir passer une première nuit bien au chaud.

Le lendemain la belle Kelly ouvre les yeux,sa première journée de cour va commencer. Elle prépare et s'habille de façon simple espérant passer inaperçu au milieu des autres élèves. Elle prend un sac dans lequel elle met feuille et crayon. Puis c'est avec appréhension qu'elle part direction son université. Aujourd'hui c'est seulement les première années qui rentrent ce qui ne rassurent pas Kelly car à peine arriver dans l'amphithéâtre elle vit au moins 80 personnes. Elle essayait de se rassurer et s'assoit,un peu à l'écart des autres. Petit à petit la salle se remplit,il y aura forcement des gens qui vont vouloir s'installer près de la jeune femme. C'est une jeune femme et un jeune homme qui doivent avoir un an ou deux de plus que Kelly,qui prennent place à ses côtés. Elle évite de les regarder,n'aimant pas trop parler mais elle ressent l'étrange envie d'aller vers eux.

-Salut vous vous appelez comment?Demande t-elle timidement.

Les deux concernés de retournent surpris que leurs cadet ose leur parler.

-Liam et toi?

-Moi c'est Rachel.

-Enchanté mon je m'appelle Kelly.

Rachel écrasa presque Kelly pour pouvoir ce rapprocher de Liam c'est a ce moment la que Kelly comprend pourquoi elle n'aime pas ses gens. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir ouvrir sa grande gueule. Elle pousse Rachel de sur elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend?

-Rachel tu m'écrases presque quand tu voulais parler à Liam pour jouer ta fille sexy juste pour qu'il intéresse à toi et comble un peu le vide affectif causer par ton père dit Kelly un peu en haussant le ton tellement que ce devant eux se retournèrent surpris. Rachel partie,tout les élèves fixait Kelly qui se sentait de moins en moins alaise.

-Merci de l'avoir remballé la remercie Liam

-Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi.

-Tu as beaucoup de caractères.

-Je sais je me connais.

-Tu pourrais être plus agréable.

-Je pourrais mais je ne le suis pas ou pas tant que je ne connais pas bien la personne.

-Je vais fa...

Ils furent couper pas leur professeur,qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Kelly est étonnée de constater que leur principal est en fauteuil roulant,alors que l'établissement est parsemé de centaines d'escaliers,à tel point qu'il est facile de se perdre à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour jeunes gens,je tiens a vous dire que les règles ici sont très stricte,à la moindre erreur je nécessiterais pas à vous sanctionné. Nous allons vous appelez et vous récupérez vos papier pour vous rendre dans la salle de votre professeur principal.

La belle Kelly est appelée pour se rendre dans sa classe,ayant soif,elle partie au lavabo boire. Quand elle finit,le trou elle ignore ou se trouve sa salle de classe.

-On est perdu?dit une voix masculine.

-Oui tu sais ou est la salle 13?

Elle se retourne pour voir qui est son interlocuteur. Son sourire disparu.

-Putain,pas toi s'exclame t-elle,l'homme est le blond du fast-food.

-Et si poulette,et moi c'est Niall.

-Cool ta vie,donc tu peux m'aider à trouver ma salle.

-Suis moi t'es dans la même classe,donc au pire on arrivera à la bourre tout les deux.

-Toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix.

C'est par obligation qu'elle suivie le jeune blond,elle doit l'avouer il l'a bien aider car en deux minutes ils arrivent devant la salle.

-Merci,se força t-elle à dire.

-Bon les jeunes vous rentrez,fit leurs professeur.

-Oui monsieur répondent ils en cœur.

Après que tout les élèves soient rentrée dans la classe,leur professeur fit l'appelle,pendant une heure,il leur explique tout sur cette université. Puis la sonnerie retentit,tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie excepter la jeune fille et Niall qui voulait en apprendre plus sur elle. Quand elle range ses affaire Niall s'incruste et s'appuie en partie sur la table.

-Alors,d'où vient tu jolie fille?

-Niall je crois que c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles,laisse moi s'il te plaît,je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie dit tristement et avec exaspération Kelly.

Niall la regarde un peu perdu par la sonorité de la voix de la jeune fille,tellement perdu qu'il ne la vie pas s'enfuir. En sortant de la salle dans sa précipitation la belle percutât deux jeunes hommes dont un qui se trouve dans sa classe. Elle fut projetée au sol.

-Mademoiselle vous allez bien?demande un châtain à mèche.

-Oui,excusez moi je regardais ailleurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu es sur que sa va?demande un boucler au yeux émeraude.

-Oui,merci,j'y vais.

Les garçons eux aussi sont surpris de ce comportement comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter la compagnie d'autre personne ce qui était certainement le cas. Kelly a sa respiration qui a accélérer d'un coup se qui lui arrive assez souvent elle s'assoie contre un mur du couloir enfin de se calmer. Liam la vit et décida de s'asseoir à ses côté. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas bien,il attend avant d'enfin lui parler,il la trouvait déjà attachante alors qui ne la connaissait pas.

-Recoucou dit Liam avec un grand sourire qui fit sourire Kelly.

Liam est le genre de personne qui a la joie de vivre et aime la transmettre au autres,c'est mignon, il ne doit pas être méchant pensa Kelly.

-Je t'ai fait sourire,je suis trop fort.

-A t'entendre on dirait que je suis morose.

-Bon tu vas pas rester assise contre un mur pendant les 20minutes de pauses.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Il se lève et la tire par les bras malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas.

-Je vais te tenir compagnie,alors vient on va marcher un peu,je te préviens ta pas trop le choix.

-J'ai tellement peur de toi avec ta tête de bébéchou que je vais te suivre.

-Bébé mais je dois être plus vieux que toi.

-Tu veux que je te suive alors arrête de me contre dire,ou je t'abandonne à ton sort.

Liam lui crie de ne pas le laisser et commence une sorte de sketch qui fait bien rire Kelly. Mais ils sont interrompu par la sonnerie,ils décident de se retrouver pour manger ensembles. Kelly et ses camarades,attendent leurs professeur. La porte s'ouvre pour le faire rentrer, ils voient un jeune homme de leur âge environs,elle le reconnaît c'est un des deux garçons percuté au par avant.

-C'est vous notre prof?demande un garçon.

-Oui,cela doit vous surprendre j'ai pratiquement votre âge. Pour certain vous me connaissait déjà,j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de la ville. Mais bon assez parlé de moi,cette année je vais être votre professeur de littérature,M. Tomlison. Donc vous allez remplir des fiches de renseignement rien de bien méchant.

Quand une feuille se retrouve devant Kelly,le stresse lui monte,n'ayant pas envie de raconter des choses sur sa famille. Elle complète juste ce qu'il faut puis la rendit à son professeur. Le cours se déroule normalement,elle s'ennuie à un point tel que peu à peu ses yeux se ferment,elle n'a pas temps de s'endormir,le bruit qui signifie la fin des cours retentit.

-Kelly!s'exclame son professeur.

Et mince qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui la pense t-elle.

-J'aimerai te parler,pourquoi a part ton nom,ton prénom et ton âges tu n'as répondu à rien sur ce questionnaire.

Oui,elle n'avait désirer répondre à rien d'autres,espérant que M. Tomlison ne lui demande aucune explication malheureusement pour elle,il est intrigué par son comportement.

-Monsieur je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais ma vie je n'aime pas la partageait avec d'autre personne que ma seule conscience.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne solution pour éviter de souffrir car tu vas les ressasser encore et encore et cela va te ronger de l'intérieur. Après c'est toi qui vous et si tu veux en parler vient me voir,peut être que je suis jeune mais justement je te comprendrai peut être encore mieux.

-Merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin je me débrouille toute seule et cela depuis bien longtemps.

-Tu n'as plus tes parents?

-Je vous l'ai dit,je ne vais pas vous parler de ma vie.

Elle partie pour rejoindre Liam,qui l'attendait avec impatience.

-Tu faisais quoi,t'en as mis du temps?

-Mon prof ma retenu pour me faire une pseudo morale,bon sinon on va manger j'ai faim.

-Allez vient avec moi,je te pais le repas se midi.

-Tu es sur de toi,je vais te coûter cher.

-Tu dois pas manger beaucoup,alors sa ne me dérange pas.

Ils se rendirent à la cafeteria,après quelque minutes d'attente,on leurs demande ce qu'ils désirent.

-Un salade fraîcheur,des lasagnes,2gateau au chocolat,une salade de fruit,une paquet de petit écolier dit Kelly.

-Putain,tu manges beaucoup,on dirait pas.

-Je t'avais prévenu que j'étais un ventre sur patte.

-Pour une ventre vous êtes plutôt sexy s'exclame celui qui les sert.

-Toi on t'a pas causé.

-Moi sa serait des pâtes à la carbonara avec un île flottante,merci,tenez garder la monnaie.

Ils prennent leur plateau et s'assirent à une table tout les deux,Liam regarde Kelly manger avec amusement,il ne s'imaginait pas que ce petit bout de femmes dévorent autant de nourriture. Il laisse échapper un petit rire qui la fait réagir,elle lève la tête.

-Désolé,Liam,si je mange comme 10.

-T'inquiète pas,on dirait une petite fille c'est mignon.

-Alors mon chéri tu m'abandonnes.

Liam reconnu immédiatement la voix de son meilleur ami. Kelly étonné se retourne pour admirer le bouclé,au yeux émeraude qui les observer,un sourire coquin au visage.

-T'es con Harry,tu vas faire flipper Kelly.

-Liam,c'est qui ce gars?

-Salut,je suis Harry le meilleur ami de Liamichou.

-Liamichou,c'est quoi ce surnom pourri,et après quand je te dis bébéchou,tu te fou de moi.

-Alors bébéchou t'es méchante avec ta copine.

-C'est moi qui l'appel bébéchou.

-Oh les gosses vous allez vous taire,vous asseoir et manger s'exclame Liam.

-Oui papa répondent en cœur ses deux amis.

-Moi je vous laisse tout les deux entre vous à plus tard Liam dit elle.

-Reste la supplie du regard Harry.

-Je sais pas.

-Je t'ai payé a manger alors tu déjeunes avec nous.

-On se connaît que depuis ce matin et tu me saoul déjà dit elle pour rigoler.

-T'es méchante je te boude.

-Pas grave Harry lui il est gentil avec moi.

Pour rendre jaloux Liam,elle fit un truc qu'elle n'aime pas,elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry et lui fit un bisous sur le bout du nez. Les réaction ne se firent pas attendre un rougit tel des tomates l'autre devient vert de jalousie. Le châtain vient faire un bisous sur la joue de la brune en guise de pardon. Enfin il s'installent tout les trois à table.

-D'où vous vous connaissez tout les deux les garçons.

-Ennemis d'enfance,puis amis d'adolescence déclare Harry.

-Genre Liam avait des ennemie?

-Avant j'étais un petit peu violent.

-Beaucoup.

-Maintenant t'es un mec adorable.

-Enfin sa dépend des fois dit avec humour Harry.

-Avec moi il le sera tout le temps,Harry tu faisais quoi avec M. Tomlison ce matin?

-Avec M. Tomlison,ce matin tu m'a caché ça mon bouclée.

-On parlait juste,rien de bien grave.

-D'où tu le connais?

Le jeune boucler cherche une réponse à donner à son ami mais rien ne lui vient,de plus les regard de ses amis le trouble. Il trouve un excuse bidon à lui donner.

-C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de la ville,je suis allée à un match pendant que tu n'étais pas là. On s'est parlé un peu,et puis voilà nous sommes amis,comme je savais qu'il était dans cette université,je suis allé lui dire un petit bonjour.

-T'aime le foot toi maintenant!s'exclame Liam.

-Non enfin moyennement,mais j'étais passé devant le terrain,je m'ennuyais donc j'ai regardé.

-Bon on mange les petit,on lieu de vous faire passer un interrogatoire.

-Si tu en as marre qu'on se pose des question entre mec,on va en poser à toi.

La tête de Kelly se décompose,elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle commence à se lever. Les garçons la regardent sans comprendre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-J'aime pas les questionnaire donc je m'en vais avant de devoir en subir un.

-On vient avec toi on a fini de manger,et on te posera pas de question indiscret promis.

-Il y a un parc ici ou un square?demande Kelly

-Il y a un zoo gratuit avec du terrain répond Harry.

-C'est loin?

-15minutes à tout casser je crois.

-A merde on reprend dans 25 30 minutes on a pas le temps dommage.

-On pourrait y aller après les cour,ça vous dit?propose Liam.

-D'accord,mais vous finissez à qu'elle heure pour que l'on se donne une heure de rendez vous?

-Toi et moi 15H30 répond Harry.

-On se rejoins au portail à 16H00 quand j'aurai fini les cours.


End file.
